Enveloppe-moi de tes ailes
by Phyllida Crane
Summary: OS - Rogue est directeur de Poudlard. Les Carrow créent la terreur au quotidien dans les couloirs du château. Pour Ginny, seule Luna est source de réconfort. ATTENTION : Scène de sexe explicite !


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Me revoilà avec un tout nouvel OS sur... Vous verrez bien !

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **ENVELOPPE-MOI DE TES AILES**

En cette nuit de décembre, un calme étrange régnait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les cris apeurés des premières années avaient laissé place aux murmures des fantômes et au pas résonnant des mangemorts qui effectuaient leur ronde habituelle.  
Le vent qui soufflait à en faire vibrer les vitraux du château ne faisaient qu'augmenter le côté inquiétant de la forteresse qui, en quelques mois, était passée d'un foyer réconfortant à une prison menaçante.  
A l'angle d'un mur, Ginny pris soin de regarder si le passage était libre avant de trotter en longeant le mur du septième étage jusqu'à un immense mur vierge de toute œuvre d'art. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Je cherche l'Armée, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je cherche les autres.

Elle les rouvrit et s'engouffra furtivement par la porte qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.  
Les bougies des chandeliers éclairaient faiblement tous les hamacs suspendus les uns au-dessus des autres et les matelas qui tapissaient le sol de pierres froides.  
Dans un coin, deux jeunes Poufsouffle se tenaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Malgré la couverture épaisse qui les recouvrait, elles étaient toutes tremblantes. Ginny connaissait très bien ces frissons. Le froid n'y était pour rien. Mais les mages noirs qui arpentaient les couloirs déserts du château angoissaient beaucoup plus chaque élève dans n'importe quelle maison qu'il soit.  
Dans un autre renfoncement, Luna apprenait quelques sortilèges de soin à des élèves quelque peu attentifs à ce qu'elle faisait. Ginny admirait beaucoup la patience dont son amie faisait preuve à l'égard de son public oisif, même si elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte.  
Ginny chercha Neville du regard et le trouva dans le fond de la salle, discutant vivement avec Seamus et Dean, comme à leur habitude. Elle enjamba les corps endormis de ses camarades de résistance et rejoins le trio qui, à son arrivée, cessa leur débat et se levèrent pour la saluer.

\- Comment ça a été aujourd'hui, Ginny ?, s'empressa de demander Neville.

Ginny s'aperçut qu'il avait encore plus de cernes que d'habitude. Il avait de la peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Ca va mieux que toi apparemment. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? S'enquiert-elle de répondre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour...

\- Plus de quarante-huit heures, coupa Seamus.

Ginny soupira et croisa les bras devant son ami.

\- Neville, tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat. Va dormir, les Carrow ne sont pas prêt de nous trouver ici...

\- Je suis le leader, Ginny. Regarde autour de toi, ils me veulent devant eux, pour guide...

\- Mais si le guide tombe avant même de combattre, ce serait encore pire, non ? Qui suivraient-ils alors ?

Neville roula des yeux et commença à marcher en long et en large devant elle.

\- Arrête d'être moralisatrice, bon sang ! On est tous mort de fatigue, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Regarde Dean, malgré sa punition de tout à l'heure il reste debout, à mes côtés.

\- Génial, au lieu d'avoir un imbécile, j'en ai deux.

\- Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, tenta d'expliquer Dean.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des Gryffondor qu'il faut vous comporter comme ça ! Il y a un temps pour se battre et un temps pour se reposer ! Allez vous coucher, bande d'idiots !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Luna venait d'arriver avec une telle discrétion qu'elle fit sursauter Ginny. Neville, quant à lui, devint rouge comme une pivoine et bégaya quelques mots inaudibles. Ginny tenta de lui expliquer la situation, mais le jeune homme n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

\- Je ne peux pas aller dormir !

\- Pourtant il le faut, Neville, affirma Luna. Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens pas debout sans te tenir aux murs. Je t'ai préparé le hamac là-bas. Vas-y.

Luna avait désormais le regard ferme et le doigt pointé sur la couche. Neville regarda tour à tour Seamus et Dean qui ne lui furent d'aucun secours. Tous deux s'avançaient déjà vers leurs matelas.  
Il comprit alors qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face aux filles. Il s'étira et alla s'étendre dans le hamac, laissant pendre l'une de ses jambes. Ginny inspira profondément et sentit sa vue se brouiller. Elle se tourna vers Luna.

\- Si tu me cherches, je vais prendre une douche. Je ne serais pas longue.

Luna acquiesça et continua de surveiller les garçons qui se mettaient sous leurs couvertures. Avec elle, Ginny savait qu'elle ne craignait pas de les retrouver debout à son retour.

L'eau chaude fut une bénédiction lorsqu'elle s'écoula sur le dos ankylosé de Ginny. D'un seul coup, elle sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher. La pression qui la tenaillait jour et nuit lui tendait le corps sans cesse. Ajouter à la fatigue constante, ça n'allait pas s'arranger de si tôt !  
Avant le début de l'année, Ron avait décidé de partir dans une quête insensée dont elle ne savait rien. Elle était la seule de sa famille encore à l'école et courrait à chaque intercours dans son dortoir pour écouter la radio trafiquée que son père avait dissimulé dans sa valise avant son départ. Pendant les quelques minutes qu'elle passait à écouter le poste, elle priait sans cesse de ne pas entendre le nom de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.  
Tout le monde était dans le même cas. Dans la Salle sur Demande, des élèves avaient réussi à créer une station pour échanger des informations clandestinement avec l'extérieur. C'est ainsi que les parents pouvaient prendre des nouvelles sans tabou de leurs enfants. Les hiboux étaient tous contrôlés par les mangemorts et si un courrier paraissait suspect ou s'il révélait ce qu'il se passait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, l'émissaire se retrouvait la cible des Carrow. Malveillants et pervers, ces mages noirs se délectaient de la souffrance qu'ils commettaient à chaque sortilège lancé contre les élèves. Et plus la victime était jeune, plus ils s'acharnaient dessus.  
L'école avait bien changé depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore et son remplaçant ne se montrait jamais aux yeux de tous. Rogue... Comment ce traître avait-il fait pour rester encore en vie ? Harry l'avait senti, lui, qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance.  
Oh, Harry. Où était-il en ce moment même ? Que faisait-il ? Comment allait-il ? Pensait-il encore à elle ? Rêvait-il de leurs baisers ? Se réconfortait-il à l'idée de pouvoir la retrouver un jour ? Depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Ni d'Hermione. Ni de Ron. L'Ordre non plus ne recevait pas de nouvelles de leur part... Peut-être étaient-ils morts ? Qui sait...  
Dans un élan de sanglot, Ginny s'effondra sur le carrelage trempé de la douche et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Depuis combien de temps se retenait-elle ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle refoulée toutes ses angoisses ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pensé à Harry ?  
Ginny ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle ne la vit que lorsqu'elle coupa le robinet d'eau et qu'elle s'assit à côté d'elle, la berçant pour calmer ses tourments. Luna avait toujours été là pour elle, une oreille attentive dans ses moments de doute ou de peur.  
Elle se pelotonna contre elle et continua de pleurer, encore et encore, tandis que Luna caressait son dos mouillé tout en serrant sa main. Tout doucement, les sanglots quittèrent Ginny et Luna se mit à chantonner tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme pour bercer la jeune fille. Ginny ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Elle sentit les nœuds de ses muscles se relâcher un peu plus. Les larmes cessèrent de couler de ses yeux et elle se sentit sereine.

C'est alors qu'une caresse tendre et agréable se fit sentir sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avec Dean ou Harry. C'était beaucoup plus... féminin.  
Ginny rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Luna, à quelques centimètres du sien, qui lui souriait. Elle lui sourit en retour. Ginny leva doucement sa main vers le visage de son amie et repoussa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Puis elle la passa dans la nuque de la jeune fille et rapprocha à nouveaux leur bouche.  
Cette fois, Ginny y mit plus d'entrain et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour découvrir la langue de sa partenaire. Plus elles s'embrassaient et plus leurs corps se rapprochaient.  
Luna approcha lentement ses doigts du téton de Ginny et le caressa avec douceur. Alors qu'elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle, Ginny glissa sa main sous la jupe de son amie et effleura sa peau frissonnante de plaisir. Luna ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.  
Leur baiser cessa et Luna embrassa ci et là le cou moucheté de grains de beauté de son amante. Ginny se laissa aller tandis qu'elle s'allongeait petit à petit sur le sol Luna descendit sur le corps de la jeune rousse et mordilla ses tétons.  
Mais à peine Ginny eu le temps de réagir que Luna jouait déjà sur son bouton de chair. Surprise, elle arqua son dos mais les caresses qu'elle reçut la détendirent aussitôt. Elle soupira de plaisir. Encore, et encore, et encore... Les mains et les lèvres de Luna effleurèrent sa peau tout en descendant calmement sur son ventre, puis son pubis.  
Ginny cria de plaisir lorsque la langue de son amante toucha son clitoris. Ginny remonta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et laissa faire Luna. Ses soupirs allaient au rythme des caresses et s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Elle sentait son désir grandir, toujours et encore...  
Mais Luna se retira, embrassa une dernière fois la toison rousse de la jeune fille et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Non, pas maintenant. Pas au moment où elle allait jouir...  
Frustrée, Ginny se releva brutalement et s'assit sur le bassin de son amie. L'eau de la douche avait rendu transparente la chemise de Luna, laissa apparaître ses seins. Elle sourit.

\- Tu ne portes toujours pas de soutien-gorge ?, dit-elle, amusée.

\- Je n'en retrouve aucun dans mes affaires, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille.

\- Et ta culotte ?

\- J'ai oublié d'en mettre une ce matin, répliqua Luna, un sourire en coin.

Ginny agrippa la cravate que son amie portait encore autour de son cou et la redressa. D'une main, elle défit les boutons un à un de la chemise de Luna et de l'autre elle joua doucement avec l'intimité de son amie.  
Alors qu'elle l'écoutait soupirer de plaisir au creux de son oreille, Ginny ferma les yeux et introduit un doigt en Luna, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre celle-ci. Elle ne suivait pas un rythme stable, préférant dérouter et étonner sa partenaire, ce qui augmenta le plaisir de l'une comme de l'autre. Leur corps se touchaient, leurs frissons se mêlaient.  
Luna embrassa alors avec passion le cou de son amante. Ginny joint alors son majeur à son index et Luna étouffa ses gémissements en plaquant sa bouche contre la peau de son amie. De sa main libre, Ginny releva la tête de la jeune fille et plongea son regard dans ses iris azurs.

\- Ensemble, murmura-t-elle.

Ginny sentit alors les doigts de Luna entrer en elle. Leur excitation était à son apogée. Leurs allers-retours s'harmonisaient. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Luna sentit qu'elle allait venir beaucoup plus rapidement que Ginny. Au dernier moment, elle posa son pouce sur le bouton de sa partenaire et leur orgasme vint en même temps. Elles intensifièrent leurs caresses pour faire durer leur plaisir.  
Ginny se retira et posa son front contre la poitrine de son amie. Elle sentit Luna s'enlever à son tour. Haletantes, elles restèrent enlacées encore quelques minutes avant de rire à l'unisson.  
S'embrasser, découvrir le corps de l'autre, ça elles l'avaient déjà fait auparavant. Mais s'unir de cette façon était une première.  
Elles s'allongèrent l'une à côté de l'autre et Luna commença à poser ses doigts sur les tâches de rousseur de Ginny. Celle-ci se laissa faire, tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je trouvais tes seins jolis ?, demanda Luna à son amie.

\- Plus d'une fois, ma Luna, répondit Ginny en lui souriant avec sincérité.

Ginny se leva, prit sa serviette et se sécha rapidement. En observant son corps, elle s'aperçut que plusieurs bleus étaient apparus depuis la veille sur les cuisses, les bras où les côtes. Ces blessures lui rappelèrent alors la dure réalité dans laquelle elle devait retourner. La sentant se raidir, Luna la prit alors dans ses bras pour la calmer.

\- Si on reste unis, il ne pourra rien nous arriver. Tiens, prends-la.

La jeune fille défit alors sa cravate et l'enfila autour du cou de Ginny.

\- Voilà, comme ça, nous serons toujours ensemble.

Ginny lui sourit. Elle aimait la façon dont Luna pouvait lui remonter le moral avec de simples petites attentions. Elle enfila son pyjama, glissa la cravate sous son haut et attendit que Luna se change à son tour.  
C'est main dans la main qu'elles retournèrent vers leurs amis plongés dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Elles s'installèrent sur des matelas voisins et s'endormirent à leur tour, profitant de cet instant de paix que leur offrait la Salle sur Demande.

 **...**

La guerre était passée, les morts avaient été pleurés et la sérénité était revenue dans le monde des sorciers.  
Dans sa nouvelle chambre, Ginny finissait de vider sa valise dans l'armoire à vêtements et s'assit sur le lit une fois le travail finit. Elle souffla en observant les murs recouverts d'une tapisserie vieillotte dont elle avait subtilement bouché les trous par des posters des Harpies de Holyhead.  
En attendant de trouver quelque chose de mieux, Harry et elle avaient décidé de vivre dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius qui servaient il y a peu de quartier général pour l'ordre du Phénix.  
Molly avaient d'abord été réticente à son départ de la maison familiale mais Arthur avait réussi à la convaincre en lui disant que ça ne pouvait que la rendre encore plus forte. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait vivre seule.  
Ginny se leva, étira son dos et entreprit de défaire un énième carton. Elle sortit les affaires une à une et les rangea à leur place. Harry fit brusquement son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre.

\- Ginny, tu n'aurais pas vu les..., commença-t-il à demander avant que son attention soit attirée par un objet précis dans les affaires de sa petite amie.

Intriguée, Ginny le regarda faire et le vit sortir une cravate Serdaigle du fond du carton.  
En la voyant, la jeune femme sentit son visage devenir plus que pourpre et sauta sur Harry pour la lui reprendre. Il esquiva toutes ses tentatives et s'amusa à voir Ginny aussi mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment, Harry la lui laissa et Ginny la glissa dans sa poche sans rien dire. Elle osait à peine croiser le regard du jeune homme.  
Alors qu'elle se remettait à l'ouvrage, Harry croisa les bras et la regarda s'affairer dans le silence.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras d'où tu sors cette cravate ?, questionna-t-il en souriant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment le savoir ?, lui répondit-elle avec audace.

* * *

 **Eeet fin !**

J'aime beaucoup finir sur des fins ouvertes !

N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé dans une review :D

 _Phyllida Crane_


End file.
